Une si belle journée
by Helena-Janeway
Summary: OS. C'est un jour très particulier pour le sauveur du monde sorcier. Comment son amour va-t-il réagir ? Slash SS/HP


**Auteur** **: Helena-Janeway**

**Disclaimer**** : **Les romans Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling malheureusement. J'emprunte juste le contexte et les personnages.

**Résumé**** : **OS. C'est un jour très particulier pour le sauveur du monde sorcier. Comment son amour va-t-il réagir ?

**Warning**** : **Slash Severus Snape/Harry Potter

* * *

**Une si belle journée**

« La nuit vient de tomber et je te regarde. Tu es tellement tout pour moi. Tu as l'air si paisible endormi à mes côtés. C'est dans tes bras que je me sens enfin vivant. Après toutes ses années de guerre et de haine entre nous. C'est avec toi que je vais passer le reste de ma vie.

Je ne pourrais dire à quel moment je suis tombé amoureux de toi et quelle importance. Rien n'existe plus quand tu me prends dans tes bras. Notre relation est tellement importante à mes yeux que je me moque que personne ne sache la vérité sur nous deux. Tu as été un Mangemort, un espion, un traitre et enfin un sauveur. Je ne méritais pas d'être l'Elu. Tu as tellement fait pour le monde sorcier.

Et maintenant, tu te caches. Dans mes bras, à ta place. Je sais que ma mère serait heureuse que tu ais pris soin de son fils. Tu as payé ta dette envers son amitié. Et il ne reste plus que nous et nos sentiments. Tu ne les exprimes que très rarement mais je n'en ai pas besoin.

Je n'ai pas besoin de tes mots d'amour. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes sourires, ni de tes rires. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta tendresse, ni de ta douceur. Je n'ai juste besoin que de tes bras qui m'enlacent. Ton odeur, ton regard, ta pâleur, ton goût, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Ils me suffissent, tu me suffis.

Tu ne cris plus, tu n'en as plus besoin. Il n'y a plus de cornichons ingrats et imbéciles dorénavant. Il ne reste plus que moi et moi seul. Tu es devenu ma bouée de sauvetage. Tu m'aides à ne pas sombrer alors que le néant m'appelle à chaque instant.

Je n'étais qu'un lionceau sans cervelle et me voilà un lion affamé à tes côtés. Affamé de toi, de ton corps, de tes yeux onys, de ta peau contre la mienne. De tes mains parcourant mon corps. De tes lèvres caressant mon écorce. Nos épidermes qui s'accordent parfaitement. L'un blanc comme neige, l'autre hâlé d'avoir passé ses journées allongé au bord d'un lac. Tu n'as jamais voulu m'y accompagner ou quand tu le faisais, tu te cachais des rayons du soleil. Alors je te regardais au pied de l'arbre qui te protégeait et je rêvais à notre futur.

Un futur avec toi. Un futur loin de ses mondanités qui ne riment à plus rien. Il est mort et nous sommes vivants. Chaque jour, tu me répètes que nous sommes vivants. Chaque jour, je te crois et dépose mes lèvres sur les tiennes pour en être toujours aussi sur. Chaque jour, je remercie Merlin pour t'avoir gardé en vie. Chaque jour, je pris Merlin d'être encore longtemps à tes côtés. Chaque jour est un nouveau jour. Un jour sans Lui et un jour de plus avec toi mon amour.

Oui, mon amour. C'est bien de toi que je parle et je ne cesserais de parler de toi. Tu me regardes, tes yeux perdus dans mes émeraudes. Quelque fois, je me demande si tu peux lire en moi. M'entends-tu te soupirer ses mots d'amours non prononcés ? Me croirais-tu si je te disais que seul toi existe dans mes pensées ?

Oui, mon amour. Mon doux et bel amour. Tu n'as pas eu une vie facile. Mais je te sens heureux, je l'espère en tout cas. Ton visage ne montre rien mais tes yeux en disent plus que tu ne crois. Je me suis toujours laisser noyé dans ce noir étincelant. Ses yeux qui m'ont tant de fois effrayé et qui maintenant me rassurent.

Oui, mon amour. Tu me dévisages, tu es perplexe quand à ce que je fais, ce que j'écris. Mais jamais tu ne me demandes rien. Tu ne t'imposes pas. Tu me laisses écrire et ton regard s'apaise lorsque tu vois ma main s'arrêter. Je te souris et tu es rassuré. Tes lèvres frôlent ma nuque. Tu ne détournes même pas le regard vers ses parchemins remplient de toi, de moi, de nous. Tu ne dis rien et te recouches. Tu n'as rien besoin de dire. Les mots sont inutiles à notre amour. Ses paroles seraient de trop.

Non, mon amour. Tous ses je t'aime que les gens se lancent à la moindre occasion ne sont rien pour moi. Ils ne sont rien pour nous. Tous ses sentiments qui vont qui viennent ne servent à rien si tu ne les ressens pas au fond de toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de je t'aime quand j'ai ton âme en moi. Ta magie me les dit pour toi. Ton corps frissonnant en sueur et jouissant voilà tes mots d'amour. Mon corps reput, cambré et étincelant voilà mes mots d'amour. Le silence en dit tellement plus que ses paroles vaines.

Si je ne pouvais avoir qu'une seule chose de toi mon amour, ce serait tes silences. Ce mutisme qui ne parle qu'à moi. Ses instants qui ne sont qu'à nous. Personne ne comprend. Mais à quoi bon vouloir leur expliquer. Je veux pouvoir te garder rien qu'à moi.

Oh, mon amour. Laisse les dire. Laisse les te maudire. Laisse leur haine glisser sur ton corps. Laisse tes yeux dans les miens. Ressens mon âme accroché à la tienne. Je les entends encore rire de toi et mon cœur se brise. J'aimerais tellement leur montrer l'homme dont je suis tombé amoureux.

Oh, mon amour. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais. Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans les battements de ton cœur qui me bercent. Je ne pourrais plus dormir sans ton odeur autour de moi. Je ne pourrais plus rire sans tes sourcils qui se lèvent de mépris. Je ne pourrais plus écouter si ce n'est ta voix si caractéristique.

Oh, mon amour. Je ne te dirais jamais ses trois mots qui ne sont pas assez fort pour nous. Je ne ferais que te regarder droit dans les yeux et je te montrerais ce que mon âme, mon cœur et mon corps veulent de dire.

Oh, mon amour. Je n'ai pas besoin de discours. Laisse tomber ses feuilles et regarde moi. Laisse tes mots passer par cette magie. Notre magie désormais. Accroche ma main, laisse nos doigts s'enlacer. Le fil d'or entre nous se créer. Rien ne pourra plus jamais nous séparer. Ne me souris pas. Ne me parles pas. Embrasses moi. Juste embrasses moi et je serais à toi. Rien qu'à toi. »

« Monsieur Snape ?! »

D'un mouvement de tête, Severus ne répondit pas. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son désormais mari. Il ne sourit pas ce jour là. Il ne parla pas à cet instant. Il le regardait juste pour lui transmettre tant de chose. Il n'y avait aucune promesse. Alors il l'embrassa. Juste il l'embrassa comme pour lui prouver qu'il était à lui et inversement.

« Par ce lien magique, je vous déclare marier selon la loi sorcière. Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez vous lever pour applaudir Messieurs Snape-Potter. »

On entendit des sifflets, des applaudissements et des cris de joie devant ce couple si parfait. Severus ne parla pas et ne montra jamais ses sentiments mais une larme avait tout de même coulé. Vite effacée par un baiser de son mari ,celui qui a vaincu, Harry Snape-Potter.

* * *

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. C'est mon premier OS sur Harry Potter alors j'espère que vous avez apprécié.  
_


End file.
